Erase una vez
by Lobo De Sombras
Summary: Erase una vez en una gran ciudad un lobo feroz, el cuál siguiendo sus mas bajos instintos perseguía a su presa una joven princesa de cabello negro y mirada azulina, el lobo se prepara para atacar y... recibe un golpe de la princesa en la quijada -¡Bigby! ¿que tanto susurras? ¿y porque demonios intentas asustarme?-


Ahí estaba ella. con esa sonrisa coqueta que sin saberlo le dedicaba a todo el mundo, ya fuesen hombres, mujeres, perros, gatos o cualquier cosa viviente en este condenado planeta, sin embargo con sólo posar sus ojos en mí esta desaparecía y su rostro se tornaba mas profesional; y al fondo una canción melancólica sonaba con la misma intensidad que mi corazón al escuchar el suave taconeo que profesaba aquella mujer, sus caderas se contoneaban con gracia y elegancia de una duquesa invitándome a tomarlas con fuerza , a traerla hacia mi juguetón y robarle ese beso añorado por años de agonía, pero yo no era así al menos por ahora, mi razón sabía que pronto estaría a su lado cómo siempre pero con la diferencia que para el mundo ella sería mía y yo de ella.

Ah, cruel destino que aun no me concedía el honor de estar con ella y no le culpo después de todo yo solo soy el gran lobo feroz que con sus fauces manchaba de sangre la pureza de la nieve; alzo mi mirada clavandola con sus cristalinos ojos azules tentantome a cometer el mayor de los pecados, pero no era el momento, le dedicó una de mis acostumbradas sonrisas pícaras y ladinas para levantarme y recorrerle la silla como buen lobo amaestrado que soy.

-Tengo tantas palabras para decirle princesa, pero no quiero que después me deje un buen moretón cómo lo hizo ayer- le comento divertido acercándole la silla a la mesa, saco una cajetilla de mis cigarros tomando uno con la boca, lo preparó para encenderlo pero su suave y ágil mano lo toma con rapidez evitando que termine aquel acto.

-Bueno sr. Wolf para usted un golpe de mi parte es un simple roce, y ni se le ocurra encender otro cigarro- me reprende dejando mi tarea de tomar otro a la mitad, le miro con suplica mientras ella me niega con la cabeza y cruza sus brazos -No me hagas ojos de cachorro regañado, algún día eso te hará daño- termina con molestia.

Recargo mis codos en la mesa provocando que mi rostro se acerque unos tres centímetros de los quince que me separan al rostro de ella, mis hombros se elevan al curvear un poco mi espalda y enchino un poco los ojos con una sonrisa juguetona -¿De que me sirve vivir tanto si usted no acepta darle una oportunidad a este fiel servidor?- le respondo con la voz mas gruesa y una media sonrisa; ella frunce el ceño contrayendo sus labios, su mirada se enciende como fuego en bosque indicándome que le ha molestado el comentario causando que mi hambre por ella crezca mas.

-Vale, detente ahí macho, que ya te lo había dicho antes no hay hueso para este chucho- me contesto cerrando los ojos aún mas molesta, mis ojos se entrecierran aun mas y mi sonrisa crece de oreja a oreja.

-De acuerdo princesa, pero lo seguiré intentando hasta que de con una que en realidad de convenza... ¡Ups! me convenza- le re debato con un tono de diversión en mi voz.

La canciones melancólica que minutos antes sonaba había sido remplazada por otra algo mas alegre pero con el mismo ritmo pausado y calmado que causaba cierta relajación en mi mente, con cuidado saque la cajetilla de cigarros ante la mirada de mi princesa del hielo, le di un leve golpe causando que un cigarrillo saliese, lo tomé con cuidado con la boca y con rapidez lo encendí, cómo si de un niño hambriento se tratara di la primera calada; un chistido me hizo volver a la realidad -perdóneme, pero dígame ¿cómo le ha ido con su ex?, ¿le ha reclamado por sus amoríos o sólo le hablo para pedirle dinero?- comenté burlona mente.

-Sabes que verme con el es un dolor de cabeza, y no me importa con quién este siempre y cuando no me afecte en mi vida- sus brazos comenzaron a relajarse sin embargo su rostro se volvió mas frío.

Quite el cigarro de mi boca con intenciones de seguir molestando le un rato, alcé una de mis cejas -Me alegra escuchar eso, significa que todavía las puertas están abiertas para cierto caballero de mejor talante pero menos refinado de lo que esta acostumbrada princesa- aspire del perfume que emanaba del cuerpo de mi acompañante, sin embargo con un rápido movimiento ella quedó a escasos centímetros de mi rostro con una mirada retadora.

-¿enserio?, que pena que ese caballero no se encuentre por aquí- me sorprendió la forma en que nos encontrábamos que instintivamente me recargue en el asiento con los ojos totalmente abiertos y mi cigarro a punto de caer.

-De acuerdo fiera, has ganado- mis músculos se tensaron aun mas, alcé ambas manos como si ella fuese una autoridad policial y yo su preso -Solo no me rasguñes... aún- le guiñe un ojo causando un leve sonrojo de su parte, baje ambas manos para tomar del cigarro golpearlo un poco y tirar el sobrante de este -Bueno, navidad ya esta cerca ¿que piensas hacer?- pregunte sin tener idea de como continuar con la charla, bueno si a lo anterior se le pudo llamar así.

-No lo se- suspiro algo cansada-en esta temporada las cartas aumentan y con ello el trabajo se multiplica, por lo que seguramente estaré trabajando- recargo su peso en el respaldo del sillón como queriendo descansar por un rato, tome del cigarro y lo apague a la mitad de consumido como era mi costumbre, saque nuevamente la cajetilla para sacar uno nuevo sin embargo me detuve -¿y tu que tienes planeado hacer lobo?- me preguntó con una pizca de curiosidad lo que hizo que alzara mi mirada y viera la sonrisa que me dedicaba ¡por fin! ya comenzaba a creerme que en realidad le aburresco.

prendí del nuevo cigarro y conteste -Bueno pensaba irme por un tiempo a las montañas, estoy harto de la ciudad- un mesero me interrumpió señalándome un pedido por lo que asentí y esperé a que la dejase frente a Snow, ella me miró confusa y antes de que dijese algo le respondí -Deduje que tu príncipe azul no te invitaría algo de desayunar así que me tomé la libertad de encargarte lo que mas pides- dije tranquilo como si no fuese la gran maravilla, por lo que recibí un suave gracias de su parte -no necesitas darme las gracias- sonreí- después de todo no me gustaría tener una jefa Famélica- gire mi cabeza para poder observar el ir y venir de las personas por el enorme ventanal de aquel establecimiento.

Mientras Snow comía discretamente lanzaba una que otra mirada de reojo lo que causaba cierto estremecimiento en mi, era tan... ella y esa era la misma causa de que todo hombre que se atreviera a poner su mirada caía rendido a sus pies, su inocencia a pesar de los momentos tan traumaticos que vivió en el pasado seguía intacta; a lo mejor no seré el mejor en cuanto a pasado se trate, ya que mi historia fue escrita con sangre de otros pero por ella fue que decidí dejar esa vida y comenzar una nueva al menos como humano, dejé atrás todo aquello que consideraba importante todo por su olor, ese mismo que me atrapo el mismo instante que la vi, ahí con una espada de simple acero dispuesta a matarme si era necesario para salvarse, sonreí melancólico al recordar nuestro primer y segundo encuentro, pero bueno aun nos quedaban más momentos juntos y yo me encargaría de aprovecharlos.

/

Hooola Personas que no conozco c: bien no soy nueva en esto de escribir fanfics sin embargo no suelo publicarlos XDDD todos están recopilados en mi cuadernito sagrado y justo cuando comencé a leer el comic Fabulas quede Pff anclada por así decirlo XDD y la verdad decidí escribir esta fic totalmente romántico así es, así que no esperen acción c:

Continuaré esta historia lo juró (por mi perro) así que ojala nos leamos pronto.


End file.
